monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Parasite Slime / Slime Carrier
Encyclopedia Entry: A monster even unique amongst the slime family. Although they feed on men’s semen, they can’t assume the form of a woman, so they have a peculiar mode of life. They capture and infest human women, then use their new hosts to attack human men. Besides dwelling in caverns and ruins, etc., they also sometimes sneak into human settlements via cargo. Lurking in narrow spaces or in the interior of armor, etc., they coil around human women as soon as they approach, enter their body, and infest them. Slimes that have infested a human woman thoroughly train their hosts using pleasure so that they can obtain plenty of semen. A slime coiled around a host’s body will fluidly crawl all over her entire body, continuously pleasuring her, and at the same time, awakening the erogenous zones throughout her body. The host’s skin, constantly covered in slime and pleasure, is lewdly adjusted to be even softer and more sensitive to pleasure. Once the slime enters the host’s body it causes her to go mad with lust. When it gets into her throat, stomach, womb, etc., it melts into the host’s body from there and fuses with her. Along with the mind-blowing pleasure, all of the host’s organs are remade into a monster’s spirit energy and pleasure hungry energy absorbing organs. Having been constantly violated by the slime inside and out, the host will be controlled by that pleasure, and rational thoughts will be melted away by pleasure. With the host’s mind clouded, she will finally end up entrusting her body to the slime in pursuit of more pleasure. And then the slime’s monstrous desire to seek and love men will meld into and mix with the host’s mind, such that they are interchangeable, and a new monster called a “slime carrier” will be born that has a lewd mind fixated on love and pleasure like a slime while still retaining the superior intellect and advanced thinking capabilities of a human. By sipping the host’s spirit energy during the training, the slimes grow so enormous that they can serve as mounts. They wander around seeking men as prey while carrying their hosts. If the host happens to fancy a particular man, then it is said that the slime will head towards that man by reading the host’s memories and thoughts. When they find a man who will serve as prey, they let the host lure him, and when the man approaches to try and rescue the host, they capture him, drag him in, and make him have sex with the host on a bed of slime. Slimes that have fused with their host function to spur the transmission of pleasure to their host and boost their rate of spirit energy absorption. Even though the host’s body looks human on the surface, like a slime their entire body has become like a genital for the purpose of being sated with pleasure and spirit energy. Once spirit energy is poured inside, the slime infused throughout their body in every single place from the top of their head to the tips of their toes carries the spirit energy and transmits amplified pleasure. It is said that this causes so much pleasure to course through the host’s entire body that they hallucinate as if their body melted into syrup, unable to retain human form. Furthermore, the slime infesting the host can read her mind and automatically move, perform errands, or even eliminate foreign enemies. The host doesn’t even need to be aware of such things, let alone do them herself, so she will end up leaving everything else to the slime while using her body and thoughts entirely for pleasurable sex with her beloved husband. And then, in order to spread that happiness to many human women, she will use her slime to increase her family after making it divide. Category:Mamono Category:Slime Family Category:Majin Family Category:Subspecies Category:Semiliquid / Half-Liquid